All The Right Reasons
by Spaghetti Soysauce
Summary: Roxis thought of all the wrong or right reasons why he and a certain female would end up murdering each other instead of liking each other.
1. Scares, Color, Hair, Fights, and Food

**A/N**: Replaying MK in the PSP, and got new ideas!

I finally made a fic about these two, and I'm happy. They're my favorite pair in the game, and now that I'm playing MK again, I love these two even more.

I don't know if I should make this fic only two chapters or three. I'll think about it later.

I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Roxis should've really considered his mana's personality before contracting with him.<p>

His mana, Azterion, was indeed a one-of-a-kind mana. He was powerful, and he _did_ show him some skills to use in battle. His mana was also intelligent and calculating, which really helped him at times of battle, and not to mention during syntheses.

Although being an intelligent and calculating mana has a downside.

Roxis, until now, was still puzzled at his mana's efforts (with some of Flay's efforts as well) to make him and Vayne friends. It's either: a.) the darned mana was gay, b.) the mana was bored and needed amusement or c.) The mana has a soft spot for friendship.

Letter A was impossible, letter C was definitely out of the question. Obviously, the only answer would be letter B: his mana was bored. He should've known.

As much as he'd like to kill himself or throw himself to the deepest parts of the Old Schoolhouse, Roxis forced himself to get along with his accursed rival just to keep his mana with him. Heck, a handshake and a couple of co-op syntheses were just minor and irrelevant to him.

But he wasn't really expecting his mana to drag a certain female into one of his convoluted schemes.

O0O

Roxis stared at the female hovering over the cauldron. He knew he should be running the hell away from the workshop before he was seen as a test subject for her newest so-called 'medicine', but instead he stared and remembered the last time he saw the female fiddling with the cauldron, making something that would taste like Poison Puni Gummy with a tint of Plosion, and not to mention some hints of Blowfish-X.

He cursed as he remembered another scene; a scene wherein he was straight-down rejected by the same female who caused him to lie in the infirmary for about a week.

Her name wasn't as sweet as her actions, wasn't it?

_Pamela Ibis._

Heck, he had reason why'd they'd end up murdering each other instead of liking each other.

* * *

><p><em>| He would never get used to her occasional scares.|<em>

"Roxis?"

"…?" The blonde looked up at the ghost girl, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Pamela asked with a smile.

_Wrong question._ Roxis gritted his teeth as he tried to weave an answer.

The two were at the Resource Center, gathering. Flay persisted that Roxis should get over his fear of scary places, so he screwed Roxis's schedule up and let him gather at the Resource Center. To add up his already augmented fear, Flay assigned the ghost girl to the same location. _"She'll help you get over your fear of ghosts," _The redhead explained._ "Now get moving!"_

That wasn't exactly reassuring, since his companion _was_ a ghost. Roxis swore someday that he would tie Flay in a sack and hand him over to Anna for some punishment.

He never had a trauma with anything like ghosts, but Pamela just had to come along and give him a trauma. Damn that female.

"…I'm fine." Roxis picked up a brownie mask and stuffed it into his pouch. Pamela slightly shrugged as she proceeded to the stairs.

_I wouldn't call turning a little pale okay, _Pamela thought. _But if that's what he says…_ She floated upwards as Roxis proceeded to gather some materials left on the floor.

When he noticed that his companion was gone, he slightly shivered, but he immediately regained composure. He walked up the stairs, each step causing echoes in the dark place. A sudden air blew around Roxis's ear. He stopped dead, and slowly turned his head around…

"Boo." Pamela whispered into Roxis's ear as she placed a bloody hand on his shoulder.

"Aaagh!" Roxis ran straight ahead into a wall. He dropped cold on the floor, his face as white as flour. Pamela hovered over to the blonde.

"Oh my," Pamela laughed slightly as she wiped off red ink from her hand. "It's like our first meeting all over again." She laughed as she just floated around. "Now what should I do while waiting…?"

Yup, he'd never get used to her scares.

* * *

><p><em>|They'd never have the same taste of color.|<em>

"…I think blue suits that better."

"It does not! White looks much better."

Who knew that scarf colors would be serious business? It's like arguing over the color of Princess Aurora's dress from _Sleeping Beauty_.

Nemu, who was deciding to make a scarf for Riggs, was confused in what color the scarf should be. By some sheer coincidence, Pamela Ibis was reading at the Resource Center, and Roxis Rozenkrantz just happened to enter the Resource Center. Since the two were the only ones familiar to her in the place, Nemu asked help about the scarf. By much persuading, she was able to hear a response from the blonde.

"…If it's a scarf color, wouldn't red be the first choice…?" Roxis mumbled. Nemu agreed that a scarf's basic color was red, but she wanted another color. Red was _so_ not Riggs's color.

"How about pink?" The ghost smiled.

"…Pamela. Riggs is a guy." Roxis pointed out.

"Oh my, so you're saying that men can't wear pink?"

"… I didn't imply that, but of all of the colors in the color wheel, a guy would choose pink as his least favorite color."

Pamela frowned, but she reconsidered. Nemu smirked as she thought of Riggs wearing a pink wool scarf. That would be _so_ gay, Ronnie would go after him. Then again, having a gay guy going after your boyfriend wasn't so fun, wasn't it?

She shrugged off her thoughts and looked at the two. "Well… Have you thought about it…?"

She never expected them to give them their answers both at the same time.

"…Blue would do, won't it?" Roxis said.

"...White would look good," Pamela smiled.

Roxis gave a sideways glance to Pamela. "It's kind of ironic that a ghost has a strange liking to white."

Pamela almost considered throwing her teddy bear at the blonde, but she remembered that the steel claws were attached to it. "What's the problem with that? Besides, Roxis-kun, isn't blue too common? I mean, look at you, and even Vayne-kun, Jess-chan, and the others… They all have a shade of blue in their clothing! Isn't it too boring…?"

"…You forgot that you, yourself, have shades of blue in your clothing," Roxis frowned. "I do agree with you that blue is a rather common color here, but it's certainly a much better color than pink."

"Oh…!" Pamela's frown got deeper. She seriously needed to throw her teddy. And to throw more reasoning back at Roxis.

Nemu sweat dropped as she watched the two quarrel about color tastes. "So… What's the color you two decided on…?"

"Blue," Roxis snapped.

"White!" Pamela insisted. She glared at Roxis, and then started arguing with him again. "Oh…! Don't you know that…?" Nemu sighed as she started listening to Pamela explaining that white is a lucky color and stuff like that. Then she remembered something…

"_Hey Riggs, what's your favorite color?" Nemu asked to him one day._

"_Oh? Blue and white." He replied._

Blue and white! An idea popped up on her head.

She'd make a scarf of two colors! Blue and white! She turned to the two. "Thanks, you two!" With that, she went off to knit in the dorm.

"Blue!" The two still continued, not knowing that Nemu already had gone and knit.

"_White!_' At last, Pamela threw her teddy straight into Roxis's face.

* * *

><p><em>|He'd never ever let her get a hand of his hair.|<em>

"Good morning."

"Good mor-geh!"

"Oh, good morn... Ah!"

"…?" Roxis furrowed his brow as he watched Jess and Nikki suddenly giggling.

"Oh, sempai, good morn-"Anna suddenly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Good morn-Gah!" Vayne had a shocked look on his face.

_What is wrong with these people…?_ Roxis thought. _They can't even say a proper good morning… And why are they laughing…?_

"Oh? What's the commotion?" Flay suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked at Roxis, and then started laughing. "Gahahaha! Roxis, you never struck to me as the fashion type of person!"

"…What…?" Roxis frowned.

"I can't take this anymore…!" Nikki burst out laughing and laughing, and so did the others.

"H-h-here!" Jess took out a mirror from her bag then handed it to Roxis. She resumed laughing afterwards. Roxis grabbed the mirror and looked at himself.

"…What the…? Since when…!"

Roxis stared at himself. Glasses check. Scowl, check. Hair… Oh boy.

His hair was braided, tied with his white ribbon. In some parts of the braids, there were flowers, fruits, berries… And at the start of the braid was a large Yubana flower. Heck, there were even dried fruits braided around his hair! It's like a couple of grand hairstylists suddenly took a great interest in his hair…

How could've he not noticed that his hair was messed with? He cursed as he stared at his hair. He would kill the person who did this if he knew who…

"Everyone sounds so happy…" Pamela appeared. "What's…? Oh my…!" Pamela looked at Roxis.

She started to look at the braid. She smiled at the sight of the large Yubana flower. After awhile, she said: "Do you like it?" Roxis turned to her. The workshop laughter died down.

"…You… made… this…?" Roxis seethed.

"Oh yes." Pamela smiled. "You were sleeping around the forests, and then I looked at your hair. Your hair has lovely smoothness, and then you tie it only like that! I've been longing to make it cute! So I took some fruits and flowers, then I braided your hair! Doesn't it look cute?"

Roxis looked like he was going to commit bloody murder. He took out his Trauer Tarot. Pamela sweat dropped. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh-oh," Nikki muttered.

"Oh my," Pamela gave a hasty smile. "I guess that's a yes, so… Tata!" Pamela vanished into thin air.

"_Pamela!_" Roxis shouted.

"N-no! Roxis, don't murder Pamela!" Jess looked worried.

"How can he? She's already…" Vayne mumbled.

"Whatever, we have to stop him before he makes Pamela disappear for good!" Nikki shouted. "Aagh! Roxis, for heaven's sake, don't use your Lunar Drive!"

"I-I thought you couldn't use your skills in school!"

"Roxis-sempai, you're not allowed to use your skills here!"

"It looks like everything's getting good. Vayne, fix this problem! I have patrol duties!"

"E-eh? Sempai, you can't just-"

"Aah! Cards incoming!"

"Anna-chan, run! The Lunar Drive's gonna hit you!"

"Ack! Bomb Ice on the way!"

"Ahhh! Sempai! Please, you're messing up the workshop!"

"Ahhh, my bag! Vayne-kun, do something!"

"W-what do you want me to do…?"

"Talk to him! What else?"

"Find Pamela and throw her to Roxis!"

"E-eh? But I couldn't possibly…"

"Nikki-sempai, that's such a bad idea! Wouldn't Roxis-sempai get angrier?"

"Card volley! Duck for your lives!"

"Roxis-sempai, stop before we have to resort to violence!"

"A-Ah! Anna, you d-don't have to bring out your sword…"

"Aah, Anna-chan! Not the Blue Dragon!"

"Yeah! Use the Ben Breaker! The Blue Dragon's old school!"

"_Nikki-chan!_"

… And it turned that way the whole afternoon. In the end, they were able to soothe Roxis's murder intent… And they finally persuaded Pamela to apologize to Roxis. Although it did take some time to restrict Roxis not to tackle Pamela…

And from that day forth, Roxis avoided sleeping in the forests.

And from that day forth, Pamela's urge to mess with Roxis's hair stopped.

And from that day forth, Roxis and Pamela were forced to intense workshop cleaning.

With Anna's supervision, of course.

* * *

><p><em>|If they end up fighting, would Roxis swallow up his pride and apologize? Of course…|<em>

"Stop being such a brat! Go and apologize!"

"…I'm not being a brat, Flay! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oof! Stop arguing already!"

Roxis gave a nasty glare towards Flay. Just awhile ago, Roxis accidentally cut a lock of Pamela's hair using his cards. He'd never expected the girl to suddenly appear in front of the darts board! He was able to adjust his aim at the last minute, but it was still too late, and the card cut off some of Pamela's hair. Realizing that her hair was cut slightly, she cried and disappeared. Heck, he didn't know that her hair could be even cut.

And right now, the witnesses; Flay, Anna, Nikki, Jess, and Vayne, were trying to convince him to apologize to Pamela. He scowled. Why should he apologize when she was the one at fault, suddenly appearing like that? And it was just _hair_, for goodness sake! It would grow back eventually, no big deal!

But _nooo_, Pamela had an attachment to her hair just like she had to her teddy bear.

"Oh Roxis," Jess started. "Come on! Just apologize to Pamela!"

"Sempai!" Anna almost reached for her katana. "It's shameful that you made Pamela-san cry like that! Please go apologize to her!"

"She's needed in battle," Flay frowned. "And she's your battle partner! You can't afford not having a battle partner, can't you?"

"Since when was she my battle partner?" Roxis snarled.

"Oooh… Just go apologize so that we won't bother you already!" Nikki growled.

"Come on, Roxis… You just only have to apologize…" Vayne mumbled.

Roxis still stood firm, refusing to move and go to the Resource Center and get the issue over with.

Not until his mana appeared.

The wolf seemed to grinning. "Come on, Roxis. You just have to say sorry to the girl."

"It _wasn't _even my fault to start with."

"Oho? Is that how you want it? Oh well… I guess I'd better go back and rest in the Millennium Tree…"

Roxis flinched. "You wouldn't…."

"Of course I would. Unless you apologize to the lovely maiden."

Roxis scowled. "I told you, it wasn't my…"

"Oh, okay then. I'll guess I'll see you later." The wolf started to walk out the door.

"Oh…" Jess watched the mana starting to walk off.

"Your mana's leaving you, Roxis," Flay started in a corny advertisement like voice. "Will you lose your mana or apologize to Pamela?" Roxis clenched his fists as he watched his mana heading for the door.

"Ugh." Roxis sauntered towards the door, and then slammed it upon leaving. The wolf stopped walking, and a grin seemed to form on his face.

"Uh… What just happened?" Vayne asked.

"Who cares? At least the problem's resolved! We'll just see what happens when they come back," Nikki said as she started to play with her tail.

"Oh no you don't," Flay started to pull Vayne's collar. "We're going to see what happens! Come on!" He dragged Vayne towards the Library.

"A-ah! Vayne-kun! Sempai!" Jess started to follow them, and so did the others.

O0O

As Roxis entered the Library, he started cursing himself. Was he really going to apologize to Pamela?

_Speak of the devil…_ As if the devil was playing with him, he saw the girl around the bookshelves. He looked around. No one was there, except him and the ghost. He didn't know if he should curse his timing, but it was better that no one was around.

He approached Pamela, who seemed to be clutching her bear tightly. Sign that she's upset.

"Pamela."

The ghost turned around, and at the sight of the blonde, she abruptly frowned. "W-what do you want?" She said as she muffled herself using her teddy bear.

"Look…" Roxis started. "I… I…"

Pamela still muffled herself with her teddy.

_Get on with it, Roxis… After this you can hide yourself in your room…_ Roxis thought to himself. _It's just two words, for heaven's sake!_

"…?" Pamela watched as the blonde was mumbling to himself. He suddenly looked up at her. She flinched.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry." He mumbled softy. Pamela seemed to slightly relax.

"It's just that you just suddenly had to appear, and…"

Pamela frowned. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Well, in a way, yes. You just suddenly appeared in front of the darts board…"

"I didn't appear around the darts board, I appeared at the _edge_ of the board!"

"But still you appeared _near _the darts board, and you _are_ very aware that I test my weapon there!"

"Ooh…! How should I know you're practicing there today?"

"You shouldn't appear out of random places in the first place!"

"Ooh… Roxis, you jerk! Are you saying that…?" The two continued to argue.

O0O

"Uh… all's well… end's well…?" Jess muttered.

"I had a feeling that wouldn't work out well…" Anna mumbled as she watched the two argue.

"I thought they made up, but they started to fight again…" Vayne sighed.

"Ohoho… Just as I expected…" The light mana smiled.

_If they end up fighting, would Roxis swallow up his pride and apologize? Of course…._

…_Not. He'd only end up making it worse._

* * *

><p><em>|If they ever have their first dinner date and Pamela cooked, Roxis would end up being like her in his first bite of her cooking.|<em>

"Hm… Like this…?"

"Yes, that way… Then you do this…"

"Oh, okay…"

Pamela, who was simply just wandering around, managed to catch Bernard Tieck make one of his oh-so-delicious cakes. Curious, Pamela watched him for awhile, and then she decided to ask him to teach her how to make cakes. He happily obliged.

"Oh… We're not going to use alchemy?" Pamela looked around for a cauldron.

"No, no," Bernard replied as he got some extra ingredients from his cupboard. "You know Pamela, alchemy may make tasty cakes in only a few minutes, but if you do it by hand, you'll be happy since you know you've made it yourself, without alchemy. It makes me happy knowing that I can make cakes like these without alchemy." Bernard smiled as he arranged the ingredients on the counter.

"Hm…" Pamela smiled. "You sure love baking a lot, Bernard!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Bernard blushed slightly. "So… Shall we begin?"

"Okay!" Pamela placed her teddy on a counter, and then proceeded to learn how to make cakes manually.

O0O

"Ah…" Pamela took out her cake from the oven. "It looks lovely! And smells great, too!" She admired her custard cake.

"They do look lovely," Bernard took out his own cake from another oven. "Good job, Pamela." The ghost smiled as she grabbed her teddy bear and clutched her plate of custard cake.

"Thank you Bernard! I'll see you later then!" Pamela smiled at her friend as she vanished into thin air, her teddy bear and custard cake with her.

O0O

"Oh my, isn't that… Roxis!"

"Hm…?" Roxis turned to see Pamela floating towards him. He tried to focus on the other thing she was holding besides her teddy bear. "Pamela…"

"I'm so glad to see you!" She smiled. Roxis had a bad feeling something was going to happen to him again. Why is it that whenever the phantom maiden called out to him, he would get that feeling?

"…You are…?" Roxis frowned. _She's up to something…_

"I wanted you to try this," The girl handed something to Roxis.

"…Cheesecake…?" Roxis stared at the piece of cake presented to him. She slightly frowned.

"Um, no… It's custard!" Pamela smiled. "I made it. Won't you try it?"

Roxis paled. "You made it by alchemy….?"

"Oh, no, no," She smiled. "Bernard helped me make it manually."

Roxis swallowed. If Pamela was terrible at alchemy, what more about her cooking? Then again… She did mention the Principal helping her out, so the custard cake _might_turn out to be… edible.

"... You don't have a fork." Roxis pointed out reluctantly.

"Oh, here you go," Pamela handed him a fork which she retrieved from her teddy. "Tell me if it's good, okay?" He shrugged as he slowly took the plate from Pamela.

He sliced a small piece. It was soft and fluffy, easily cut, not hard and bulky. It smelt good, since it was freshly baked. The smell of custard and honey slightly decreased Roxis's fears of Pamela's cooking. Finally, he took a bite. Pamela stared at him eagerly, expecting a reaction.

Roxis stood still like a rock. Pamela was getting uneasy. "Well…?"

"…" Roxis fainted, dropping the cake to the floor.

"O-oh no!" Pamela shook Roxis. "R-Roxis? R-Roxis! W-was it that good that you had to faint…?"

O0O

Bernard was cleaning his baking place, happy that he was able to teach someone baking and making them happy. He took a glass vial from around where Pamela was making her cake and reluctantly observed it.

"Oh my, isn't this…viper venom? Oh no, I must've thought it was vanilla! Pamela even used almost half of the vial for her cake!"

How viper venom ended up in a nice baking cupboard… We'll never know.

And how Pamela's cake should've originally tasted if vanilla was placed… We'll also never know.

Everything is such a mystery, yes?

* * *

><p>It's just so fun to mess with Roxis via Pamela, yes?<p>

What do you think? Should I add a chapter? I'm not sure if I should.

Please review if you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated, and so are suggestions, if ever!


	2. Teddy Bears, Friends, and Dancing

**A/N:** Spaghetti here is attempting to draw MK. Results? Epic fail. I really can't draw well. Oh well. Just gotta practice sometime this year….

Added a chapter. Got ideas and stuff again. I give thanks to **superecho**! Thanks a lot for the compliments, and good luck to you! Still waiting for an update. :D

To **w0ND3Rm1K3**, sure, I'd be glad to take on your requests. I'll just think up some good plots, though. :D Thanks for reviewing, too! I'll try to publish it as soon as it's good enough.

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

I forgot to place a disclaimer. Obviously, MK is not mine.

* * *

><p><em>|Teddy Bears| Friends| Dancing|<em>

Roxis sighed to himself as he headed to his room. Finally, after another grueling week of resting in the infirmary, he was finally released.

Ah, why did he even bother to eat or drink things made by Pamela? He should've known it was too good to be true when her custard cake smelled so lovely.

He was shocked when he ate the cake. It actually tasted _good_! Then this sudden taste overpowered him, causing him to faint…

Then Ms. Melanie told him he had eaten a cake mixed with half a vial of viper venom. Oh great.

He flumped on his bed, hoping that the next week he returned to the workshop, Pamela would just ignore him or something.

That would never happen, wouldn't it?

O0O

Roxis groaned. Oh, why did he even wish for a decent week? He forgot that since he _was_ in Flay's workshop, each day wasn't normal.

He stared at the female who was now talking to an inanimate thing made out of cotton, colored pink, and donned with a purple ribbon, like its owner had on her hair every single day.

Ah… That reminded him of some couple of reasons that he added up into his reasons list.

* * *

><p><em>|He would never ever get why she loves that pink… thing. And no, it's not Muppy.|<em>

Roxis watched as Pamela sent a poor Dark Puni to hell using her 'No Bullying!' technique. He sighed. No need for him to replace her then. Her HP's reduced to one, meaning that her teddy bear will certainly pulverize the Puni into jelly.

"Monsters eliminated!" Nikki shouted. He started following the group going deeper into the Old Schoolhouse's Closed Area.

"Oh my," Pamela's voice said. Roxis continued walking. Apparently, he decided to ignore Pamela for a couple of days just to keep his health intact.

O0O

While Vayne was mining with the support of Flay, the rest were just looking around. Jess was swinging her bag back and forth like she always did, Nikki was examining the old wood cabinet on the corner, Anna was examining her sword, Muppy was just floating around, and Roxis was just leaning on the wall and reading his favorite book. When Vayne and Flay were done, Flay arched his eyebrows.

"Hm? Where's Pamela?" The redhead asked.

"Pamela-chan? Now that you say it…." Jess looked around.

"She's not here! Where'd she go?" Nikki looked round and round.

"This is troublesome," Flay said. His eyes landed on Roxis, and then he made an evil smirk. "Roxis, go and find her!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "…Why me?"

"Yes, sempai," Anna smiled. "You should go! It would be hard if we all split up!"

"Come on, Roxis," Nikki shoved him towards the door. "Go on! We'll be waiting here! "Nikki abruptly opened the door and shoved him outside. "See ya!"

Roxis growled. They still believed that he was in love with Pamela. Someday, he would curse Flay for making the darned assumption. He started walking, going towards the place where he last saw her.

After a little while of walking, he saw the ghost… attending to her teddy bear.

"Pamela." He said. The ghost recoiled. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw a person, not a monster.

"Roxis-kun, you scared me! I thought it was a monster…"

_Ah. So monsters from this location would call out your name. Sure. You're that popular with monsters so much. _Roxis thought. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… It's my teddy bear. It has a little rip, see?" She showed Roxis a cut on the bear's stomach. It was a little large, and some cotton was getting out.

_Ah. So I just returned here to find a girl attending to a ball of fluff._ Roxis sighed. "Hand it over."

She almost glared at him. "…What?" Roxis asked.

"O-oh, sorry! I just don't like handing my teddy to anyone…" She reluctantly handed her teddy bear.

_I will never understand her attachment to this… thing._ Roxis took the pink bear and examined it. He took out a needle from his pouch. Pamela gasped.

"Ahhh! No, no, no, don't do it!" Pamela hastily grabbed her teddy. Roxis looked deadpanned. He almost pricked his finger for heaven's sake!

"Pamela, I was just about to…"

"Hurt my teddy bear!" The girl shouted. Roxis almost jaw dropped.

"Pamela, your teddy bear is inanimate. _It can't get hurt_." Roxis almost scowled.

"That's what you think…" Pamela gripped her teddy bear tightly. "Teddy's alive! You just can't see it!"

_I almost forgot that her mana resides there… But seriously?_ Roxis was at a loss for words.

Pamela was frowning at him. Roxis regained composure. "Pamela… If you keep squeezing that thi…your teddy bear, the cotton will get out." Pamela checked her teddy bear. She gave another gasp when she saw that cotton indeed was getting out. She made her trademark sad face.

"…Is that the only way?" She pointed to the needle that Roxis was holding.

"…Unless you want your teddy bear to run out of cotton, yes." Roxis adjusted his glasses.

Pamela handed over her teddy bear in silence, fake tears forming on her eyes. Roxis couldn't help but roll his eyes. It's like she's giving her daughter to some tyrant or something… Not like he was one.

Pamela sealed her eyes tight as Roxis started to close the cut on the teddy._ How dramatic._ Roxis thought as he finished sealing the cut on the teddy. "Here you go," He handed the bear back to Pamela. She looked very happy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Roxis!" She threw her teddy bear up into the air. "What can I do to repay you?"

_Stay away from me for the next two weeks or so._ Roxis thought. "You can stop tossing your bear in the air and we can go back to Vayne and the others."

"Oh, okay!" Pamela tossed her bear one more time in the air.

This time, instead of landing from the ghost's waiting arms, the teddy hung from a large piece of wood above the two. Pamela panicked as she saw the bear getting… uh, ripped all over again.

"Ahhh! My teddy bear!" She squealed. "W-what should we do!"

"Calm down. I can let it down using my Solingen…" Roxis took out his Solingen and aimed.

"Ahhh! No, no, no! Your Solingen's too sharp! It can turn my teddy into a pile of cotton in a instant!"

"I can fix it. We have no time, it's almost getting dark…"

"Ahhh! No, don't use it! You're going to kill my poor teddy bear!"

"Pamela, as I said, your teddy bear's inanimate! It won't die!"

"You're so mean, Roxis-kun! My teddy is alive!"

"It is not!" Roxis scowled.

"It is!" Pamela puffed her cheeks. "We're not leaving unless we get my teddy!"

"Pamela, it's _just_ your teddy bear!"

"Ahhh! _Just my teddy bear_! It's been my companion for a long time! I can't just let it be ripped by your cards!"

"So do you have any brighter ideas?"

"Uh…Um, you climb up there to get my teddy…?"

"I am _not_ climbing to that height just to get a teddy bear."

O0O

"Wow, they're taking long," Nikki said. "Should we search for them?"

"It's almost getting dark…" Vayne sighed. "I think we should look for them… What do you think, Flay…?"

"Ah, leave them, leave them!" Flay grinned as he heard shouts from nearby. "They'll be coming back soon enough."

* * *

><p><em>|Her friends would kill him if he gets too… intimate.|<em>

"Agh…!"

"Oh my, are you okay, Roxis-kun?"

"I think so. It's just a scratch."

"Oh, I think I had a band aid on me somewhere… Oh! Here it is! Here you go, Roxis-kun!"

The gang were at the Resource Center for some unknown reason. Vayne probably wanted to visit the vendor around the place to check for new recipes, or probably to buy equipment. Either way, they all tagged along.

Now Roxis saw this interesting book, and wanted to take a look. By scanning the pages, Roxis gained a paper cut.

"…Thanks." Roxis took the band aid from Pamela. How she had a band aid, he didn't want to know. He sealed the band aid around his wound.

"Grah… Grah, grah!"

"Squa! Squua!"

"…Kss! Krss, krss!"

"Rah, ragh! Rah, ragh!"

"…Hm?" Roxis turned his head around.

"What's wrong?" Vayne asked.

"…No." Roxis walked ahead. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something…"

"Heard something? I heard nothing, though." Nikki perked her ears.

"I told you it's nothing," Roxis replied. "Let's go."

O0O

"Aagh!" A piercing scream was heard from the hallway. The workshop members looked up.

"Hm!" Flay sprung up from his sit-ups. "A scream of distress!"

"It sounds like someone's in trouble!" Jess said.

Just then, a messed up Roxis Rozenkrantz entered the room, then slammed the door shut. He panted hard and slumped to the floor.

"Sempai!" Anna stared at Roxis. "You look horrible! Has something happened?"

"…Hah… No… time…" Roxis panted as he took out his Solingen.

A blade suddenly cut the door, missing Roxis's hair. "…Tch!" Roxis edged away from the door.

"W-what's going on!" Vayne watched as the poor door got ripped to shreds by a familiar-looking blade.

"H-hey!" Nikki looked at the monster at the doorway. "Isn't that… The Fallen Lover!"

"E-eh!" Jess stared at the monster. Indeed, it was the Fallen Lover. "W-why is it here!"

"You… know… this… thing!" Roxis looked at Flay.

"Yeah," Flay took out his Sharkgill Sword. "But we'll explain later. Our little monster's got company." He watched as various monsters started to enter the workshop. "Everyone! Get ready for battle!"

O0O

"They're… too… many!"

"They're weak, but they're too many! We have to split up!"

"What are they after, anyway?"

"Oi, Roxis! It looks like you're their goal! Run ahead! We'll cover for you!"

"Urgh… Fine!"

"Does this scenario remind you of something?"

"Now that I think about it…"

"Oi, oi! Vayne, Jess, no need for déjà vu! Concentrate!"

"Roxis! A path's been open! Go on!"

"…Thanks!" Roxis ran out the door. The Fallen Lover growled, and it followed Roxis outside, some monsters following him as well.

"Ah! The Fallen Lover went to chase Roxis!"

"He can handle himself! We've got other things to worry about!"

O0O

"I… think… that's… the last… of… them…" Vayne slumped on the floor.

"Hah! Finally!" Nikki dropped her weapon.

"S-sempai!" Anna sheathed her sword. "Please explain… What is that monster…?"

"Pamela's admirer." Flay made a face.

"Ah! What about Roxis-kun?" Jess asked.

"O-oh yeah! S-should we go after him?" Vayne looked at Flay.

"Leave him!" Flay sat on the floor. "Knowing that guy, he's already…"

"_Aaaaagh!_" A piercing scream was heard.

"…finished." Flay looked stumped.

"We have to help him!" Nikki suddenly stood up.

"Yeah! Come on!" With that, the gang went to find Roxis.

O0O

"This is where the scream was heard, right?" Jess looked around the campus grounds.

"A-ah!" Anna paled.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Vayne looked at his paling kouhai. Anna covered her eyes as she pointed straight ahead.

"What… Ah!"

"What are you pointing… U-uwah!"

"What's with the… Oh."

The gang stood there stone-faced, looking at an unconscious Roxis… Who was tied to a pole, monsters surrounding him. Under the pole was a small…

"Aaah! Roxis is going to be breakfast!" Nikki shouted as she saw the small fire steadily getting larger.

"He's tied to a stake!" Vayne sweat dropped.

"W-what do we do!" Jess looked over to Flay.

"Ah! So this was where everyone was!" A voice said. They turned around.

"Pamela!" Vayne looked from the tied Roxis from the floating girl.

"I was looking all over! Now, what's going on?" Pamela smiled.

"Excellent timing," Flay pointed at the monsters. "Do something about that before someone gets turned to a sacrifice!" Pamela looked over at the monster crowd.

"Oh my!" Pamela panicked and floated over to the crowd. "What are you boys doing!"

"…?" Roxis stirred.

"Urrr, urr! Ur!" A monster spoke up.

"Grah, grah!" The Fallen Lover also spoke up.

"You were…?" Pamela frowned. "But that doesn't mean you have to tie him up like that!" Pamela pointed over to Roxis.

"…Pamela?" Roxis blinked as he tried to focus. "…What's she…?"

"Urrr…"

"Grah…"

"Squa…"

"I know you're upset," Pamela scolded. "But let him down! You can't burn him down!"

"…Burn him down…!" Roxis finally focused.

"Grah…" The Fallen Lover reluctantly cut the ropes around Roxis. A Puni acted as a cushion.

"Good." Pamela smiled. "Now go home, and I'll see you later, okay?" The monsters growled and reluctantly left. The Puni that caught Roxis bit his sleeve before leaving.

"Roxis! Pamela!' Nikki and the others ran towards the two. "You guys okay?"

"Ah, thank God Roxis-sempai wasn't turned to breakfast…" Anna sighed.

"Anna-chan…!" Jess nudged Anna.

"…You guys owe me an explanation." Roxis glared. "Why were those monsters after me?" He turned to Flay, and then to Pamela.

Flay pointed at Pamela. "I don't speak monster. Talk to her."

"Eh…!" Pamela sweat dropped. "Uh, you see…"

O0O

"…" Nikki and the others tried not to laugh as Pamela explained that the monsters were jealous of Roxis and tried to kill him because he was getting too… close to her.

"So… I nearly died because those freaks were merely jealous!" Roxis snarled. Pamela frowned.

"They're not freaks! They're my friends!"

"'Friends'? You call those monsters friends?"

"Of course they are! You can't call them freaks because they're monsters! You don't even know them!"

"I would gladly take my time in my room instead of spending time with monsters like that!"

"Ahhh… Take that back!"

"Uh… Should we go now, sempai?" Anna turned to Flay.

"And miss another of their stupid arguments? Of course! Vayne, I leave this to you." With that, Flay sprinted off somewhere.

"A-ah! Sempai!" Vayne watched as Flay went away. "Ah. He's gone…"

"What do we do now?" Jess asked as she watched Roxis and Pamela continuing with their argument. "We can't let them fight all day…"

"How many times in a week have they argued again…?" Vayne muttered.

"I say leave 'em!" Nikki replied. "They'll be okay sooner or later, anyway!"

"Nikki-sempai maybe right," Anna started walking off. "So, shall we start clearing up the workshop?"

"Uh, on second thought… Maybe we'll stay here and wait…" Nikki edged away from Anna.

"That won't do, sempai! I bet you can't stay that long watching Roxis-sempai and Pamela-sempai arguing again! Let's go!"

"Well, there's nothing better to do, anyway…" Vayne said.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's go cleaning!" Jess giddily headed to the workshop.

"Aaah! Vayne! Jess! You traitors!"

"It's no use, sempai! Come.. On!" Anna started pulling Nikki.

"I don't wanna clean! Roxis! Pamela! Say something!"

"_Would you shut up?_" The two shouted. Nikki was stunned.

"Wah… What a mean married couple…"

"_We're not a married couple!_"

* * *

><p><em>|Pamela would bore him to death with dancing lessons.|<em>

"Wow!" Jess examined the auditorium in awe. "This is lovely!"

"Ahhh, why'd did they have to add some midnight dancing party or something after the alchemy trivia whatever?" Nikki looked at the people around. "Then again… This is a perfect time to look for hubbies!" Nikki skipped off to some table where guys were chatting.

"Ah, Nikki-chan!" Jess shouted. "Ah. There she goes…"

"But Flay, why'd they really add this party…?" Vayne asked his sempai.

"Ah, I dunno. It was the request of the senior class."

"Aren't you a senior, sempai…?" Anna frowned.

"Yes, I am! But I wouldn't ask for this stupid dancing!" Flay frowned and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at his outfit. "Wearing a tuxedo is nonsense!"

"Well, sempai, this is a formal party…" Anna observed her aquamarine dress. "Although I have to say that this is a bit flashy…" They stared at the other students who were spiffily dressed.

"Yeah, you're right, Anna-chan…" Jess looked at her maroon dress. "I don't really like wearing dresses…"

"Ha! You look like an idiot, Flay!" A voice said.

"For once, I actually agree with you." A girl's voice said. Two figures approached the group.

"Ah! Tony-sempai! Renee-sempai!" Vayne looked at the two. Tony was just wearing a simple black tuxedo, while Renee wore a rather elegant black dress.

"So, you two partners?" Flay asked, laughing at the fact that Renee's arm was around Tony's.

"W-we're not!" Tony said defensively. "I-it's just that his girl has problems balancing on heels…"

"…You're not very convincing, sempai." Roxis pointed out.

"And Renee-sempai seems comfortable enough with her heels," Jess added.

"Ahhh, what do you brats...!" Tony started.

"I didn't know you had some fashion sense, Roxis." Renee gave a smirk. "You look like Mr. Darcy. Who's your Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Er… I don't really get what you mean, Renee-sempai…" Roxis suddenly became conscious of his outfit, which was a long black coat, a black vest (under it was a white long sleeve shirt), black pants, then brown leather shoes.

"There you go rambling about that stupid book again!" Tony glared at Renee. Renee gave a chuckle.

"Whatever." Renee continued talking to Roxis. "Just so you know, Mr. Darcy is totally hot. You kinda look like the Mr. Darcy I imagined, except that you have long, blond hair..."

"Hey...! I was talking to you...!" Tony seethed, but Renee kept on talking to Roxis.

"Anyways, do have an Elizabeth Bennet?" Renee smiled.

"Renee!" Tony called out to the blonde.

"Uh... Who exactly is this 'Elizabeth Bennet'?" Roxis asked.

"Oh yeah. You see, Elizabeth Bennet is..." Renee continued rambling.

"Dammit, Renee!" Tony didn't seem to like the attention Roxis gained from Renee. "Come on, let's go!"

"Ahhh, don't pull me! These heels hurt, you know!" Renee complained as Tony dragged her.

"So… What do we do now?" Jess asked.

Some corny dance music played. They sweat dropped.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Flay pushed Vayne and Jess together and shoved them towards the crowd. "Go on and dance!"

"Er… Wha…?" Jess was panicking.

"E-eh, sempai, I can't…" Vayne started, but they were surrounded by dancing people.

Roxis shook his head as he took out a book and started reading. Flay looked at him, and Azterion, Roxis's mana, appeared.

"Oh? There seems to be a missing maiden…" The light mana said to Flay.

"Heh, she'll be here in a while." Flay said. "We just have to wait for awhile."

O0O

"Oh?" Flay looked at Vayne, who was taking a sip of water. "Tired already?"

"Sempai…" Vayne sighed. "You let me dance with Jess… then Anna… then after that, some other girls went to dance with me… It's exhausting…"

"Your white suit's getting dusty," Flay pointed out. Vayne dusted off his white tuxedo.

"Hm…?" The light mana noticed something.

"Oh…?" Flay looked at the direction of the light mana.

They were looking at Roxis… who was currently getting harassed by Ronnie.

O0O

"Hey, Roxis," Ronnie started. "Wanna dance?"

"…I'm afraid I'm busy right now." Roxis made a slightly disgusted expression. Ronnie didn't move.

"Reading a book? Come on, Roxis, just one dance!" Ronnie started pulling Roxis.

"I'm afraid…" Roxis pulled away from Ronnie's grasp and gave him a glare. "I have no time for the likes of you!"

"Aww, come on! Just a little dance…?" Ronnie started pulling Roxis again. Roxis looked like he was about to snap.

Then Flay suddenly appeared. "Roxis my man!"

Roxis almost gagged. 'My man'? What the heck was Flay thinking now? Flay suddenly dragged him. "Come on, Roxis! You can't keep your date waiting!"

"Wait, what date!" Roxis glared at Flay. Flay grinned.

"Let… go… of me, Flay!" Roxis finally squirmed out of Flay's grip.

"Oh come on, Roxis," Azterion said. "One dance?"

"…No. I have no time for dancing." The blonde replied.

"Oh? It's maybe because… You can't dance…?" The mana snickered. Roxis scowled at him.

"I can dance, it's just that…" Roxis was cut off when Flay suddenly pushed him to the dance floor…

"Ah, Flay-kun! You didn't have to push that hard!" A voice said. Roxis shivered at the voice. That sweet-sounding, slightly scary voice could only belong to… Pamela.

Holy crap. Roxis noticed that the girl had a change of clothes. White dress, purple headband, no ribbons, and white shoes. Heck, was she the white lady now? Another thing… She wasn't floating, and her teddy bear wasn't with her.

"Let's prove that then." Flay settled down. "Dance!"

"What are you two standing around there for?" Nemu and Riggs past by them. "Come on, dance!"

The two looked away from each other. Roxis tried to see a way out, but they were surrounded by a sea of dancing fools. He sighed in defeat.

Figuring that this would go nowhere and he couldn't return to his reading, he reluctantly and finally held out a hand to Pamela. She blinked. "F-for me?"

She pointed to herself. Roxis rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

Pamela smiled as she took his hand. "Ehehehe. Dancing with Roxis-kun. This will be fun…"

O0O

Pamela wished she had taken back what she said earlier. Apparently, Roxis Rozenkrantz was not a spectacular dance partner. The guy had two left feet, for heaven's sake! Her frown was deepening. She'd never seen such a guy who awkwardly dances! Finally, she said to him:

"…Roxis-kun, you can't dance…?" Roxis flinched at the question.

"… I can. It's just that I don't do it often." Roxis said after awhile.

"Oh my, is that so?" Pamela replied. "Then… Can you waltz?"

"…" Roxis was… dumbfounded. _What the heck is a waltz? _He thought.

"Well?" Pamela pressed on.

"…Er…" Roxis was sweat dropping. Pamela moved her face closer to the point that Roxis was blushing.

"…No." He muttered softly. Pamela had an astonished look.

"Oh my…!" Pamela made a face. "You're just like Theo-kun! Even such a basic dance as the waltz…"

"Theo-kun…?" Roxis raised a brow.

"Theofratus!" Pamela gave a big frown. "My, why is it that good alchemists have no dancing blood in them?"

"That's because we're _alchemists_. We're meant to create and synthesize, not to sway and spin." Roxis said scornfully. Pamela frowned again.

"Well, that certainly can't do!" Pamela smiled. "I guess I have to teach you how to dance…"

"Wait, what!" Roxis started to protest.

"Now, now, Roxis-kun! First off, you relax, then…"

"Pamela! I don't need dancing lessons!"

"Oh… So you prefer my medicine, then…?"

"...! I didn't say that…"

"Okay! So we continue with your dancing lessons! So, after relaxing, you…"

… And so Pamela's dancing lessons continued. Roxis couldn't believe he withstood _two_ precious hours just learning how to dance. He could've died of boredom right there and now!

He couldn't believe that Theofratus Aurelius actually had dancing lessons from the ghost girl.

Moreover, he couldn't believe Theofratus Aurelius had the patience to learn the waltz!

"Did you get it, Roxis-kun?"

"…Maybe."

"Let's try it, then! One, two… Ah!"

"…What?"

"Roxis-kun, you stepped on my foot _again_! You didn't get the lesson! Oh… I guess I have to repeat the lesson for you again…"

"Pamela, for heaven's sake, don't repeat it!"

"Oh, so you would want my medicine, then…?"

"…Augh!" Roxis growled as he listened to Pamela again. _Damn her for using her medicine as blackmail!_

"Ohoho…" The light mana laughed as he watched the two from afar. "This is going to be one long night…"

O0O

From that day forth, Roxis Rozenkrantz knew how to waltz.

And from that day forth, Roxis Rozenkrantz studied every kind of dance possible to avoid being taught again.

Pamela Ibis is amused.

* * *

><p>I intended five reasons for each chapter… But I ran out of ideas, so… I'll place the other reasons in the next chapter. I hope this chapter isn't too sloppy or anything…<p>

Oh, about what Renee was talking about, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet are characters from Jane Austen's book, _Pride and Prejudice._ They are not mine.

I just noticed the lack of Muppy in my fics… It's maybe because I can't grasp his character well, I think…

I also noticed that Roxis and Pamela always end up fighting. I am amused. :D

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any ideas/suggestions, I'd be glad to see them!


End file.
